


Okay, this looks bad

by rojhaz



Category: Bubble - Fandom, Красная Фурия
Genre: F/F, межрасовые телячьи нежности, пастораль, экшн
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rojhaz/pseuds/rojhaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они влипли.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Okay, this looks bad

Она уже несколько минут повторяла одно и то же, словно успокаивала кого-то — то ли Лотту, то ли себя саму.

— Я просто прыгну туда. И вернусь. Просто прыгну.

— Зачем, — Лотта стиснула зубы, — зачем ты...

На этот раз место ответа Ника лишь сжала ладонями ее плечи, привстала на носках и быстро поцеловала в шею.

— Затем. Нам нужно разделиться.

Они обсуждали это тысячу раз, две тысячи, девять тысяч — но даже мудрости древних лис-оборотней не хватило бы, чтобы понять, как избежать того дерьма, в которое они влипли. Все обернулось совсем не так, как планировали в МАКе — кажется, Ника уже должна была привыкнуть к этому, но все никак не получалось. Она вяло шутила, что после такого дела ей точно пора требовать повышения зарплаты — или хотя бы пару выходных, Лотти, может, рванем в Крым? Вино, пляж? Лотти? Ты меня вообще слышишь?

Лотти. Ника не знала, что так Лотту когда-то звали родители, не могла знать.

У них был сначала нормальный план, конечно — прийти, взять необходимое, уйти. План предсказуемо провалился, но всем уже было плевать, не впервой было хвалиться своим арсеналом. Когда у них закончились патроны и вышла из строя последняя электроника, Ника с тоской подумала, что никогда в жизни так не скучала по гундежу Джонни над ухом.

У них был угнанный внедорожник с полупустым бензобаком, полпуда испещренного шумерской клинописью золота и острая необходимость вытащить остальных членов группы, рассредоточившихся по лесу.

Что ж, они почти справились. Оставалось только добраться до штаба, до своих — и Ника предложила разделиться, ей одной было бы проще тихо донести золото, а остальным — увести за собой в сторону штаба и его огневой поддержки любую погоню. "Одной" значило скрыть в море свои следы.

— Не забывай дышать, — шепнула ей Лотта.

Ника отцепила от пояса страховочный трос и привычно не успела досчитать до трех, прежде чем в ушах коротко свистнул ветер — а потом осталось лишь сгруппироваться. Ей повезло, волны нарыли прямо там, куда она летела, воздушную яму, и вода легко приняла ее, смыкаясь зеленым куполом над головой.

***

Лотта долго высматривала яркое красное пятно на поверхности воды. Ники, разумеется, нигде не было видно.

— Сворачиваемся, — коротко бросила она, первой запрыгивая во внедорожник.

Через пять минут в липкой духоте южного лета лишь орали цикады. В машине все молчали: не хотелось признавать, что они скорее всего провалили дело и потеряли одну из наемниц. Мужчины отвернулись кто куда, никто не хотел смотреть друг на друга — насмотрятся еще на ближайшем брифинге. В воздухе висел немой вопрос — что если она выжила, но прихватила найденные артефакты с собой? Что если они все время не того подозревали?

Но Лотта знала, что Ника вернется. Теперь-то ей было куда возвращаться.


End file.
